The present invention relates generally to implantable cardiac pacing systems and particularly to an improved technique for electrode-tissue interface characterization. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for measuring the resistive and capacitive components of the impedance of pacemaker or defibrillator leads.
In the normal human heart, illustrated in FIG. 1, the sinus (or sinoatrial (SA)) node generally located near the junction of the superior vena cava and the right atrium constitutes the primary natural pacemaker by which rhythmic electrical excitation is developed. The cardiac impulse arising from the sinus node is transmitted to the two atrial chambers (or atria) at the right and left sides of the heart. In response to excitation from the SA node, the atria contract, pumping blood from those chambers into the respective ventricular chambers (or ventricles). The impulse is transmitted to the ventricles through the atrioventricular (AV) node, and via a conduction system comprising the bundle of His, or common bundle, the right and left bundle branches, and the Purkinje fibers. The transmitted impulse causes the ventricles to contract, the right ventricle pumping unoxygenated blood through the pulmonary artery to the lungs, and the left ventricle pumping oxygenated (arterial) blood through the aorta and the lesser arteries to the body. The right atrium receives the unoxygenated (venous) blood. The blood oxygenated by the lungs is carried via the pulmonary veins to the left atrium.
This action is repeated in a rhythmic cardiac cycle in which the atrial and ventricular chambers alternately contract and pump, then relax and fill. Four one-way valves, between the atrial and ventricular chambers in the right and left sides of the heart (the tricuspid valve and the mitral valve, respectively), and at the exits of the right and left ventricles (the pulmonic and aortic valves, respectively, not shown) prevent backflow of the blood as it moves through the heart and the circulatory system.
The sinus node is spontaneously rhythmic, and the cardiac rhythm it generates is termed normal sinus rhythm (xe2x80x9cNSRxe2x80x9d) or simply sinus rhythm. This capacity to produce spontaneous cardiac impulses is called rhythmicity, or automaticity. Some other cardiac tissues possess rhythmicity and hence constitute secondary natural pacemakers, but the sinus node is the primary natural pacemaker because it spontaneously generates electrical pulses at a faster rate. The secondary pacemakers tend to be inhibited by the more rapid rate at which impulses are generated by the sinus node.
Disruption of the natural pacemaking and propagation system as a result of aging or disease is commonly treated by artificial cardiac pacing, by which rhythmic electrical discharges are applied to the heart at a desired rate from an artificial pacemaker. An artificial pacemaker (or xe2x80x9cpacerxe2x80x9d) is a medical device which delivers electrical pulses to an electrode that is implanted adjacent to or in the patient""s heart in order to stimulate the heart so that it will contract and beat at a desired rate. If the body""s natural pacemaker performs correctly, blood is oxygenated in the lungs and efficiently pumped by the heart to the body""s oxygen-demanding tissues. However, when the body""s natural pacemaker malfunctions, an implantable pacemaker often is required to properly stimulate the heart. An in-depth explanation of certain cardiac physiology and pacemaker theory of operation is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,006.
Pacers today are typically designed to operate using one of three different response methodologies, namely, asynchronous (fixed rate), inhibited (stimulus generated in the absence of a specified cardiac activity), or triggered (stimulus delivered in response to a specified hemodynamic parameter). Broadly speaking, the inhibited and triggered pacemakers may be grouped as xe2x80x9cdemandxe2x80x9d type pacemakers, in which a pacing pulse is only generated when demanded by the heart. To determine what pacing rate is required by the pacemaker, demand pacemakers may sense various conditions such as heart rate, physical exertion, temperature, and the like. Moreover, pacemaker implementations range from the simple fixed rate, single chamber device that provides pacing with no sensing function, to highly complex models that provide fully automatic dual chamber pacing and sensing functions. The latter type of pacemaker is the latest in a progression toward physiologic pacing, that is, the mode of artificial pacing that most closely simulates natural pacing.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a conventional implantable medical device 200 is shown implanted and coupled to a patient""s heart 250 by leads 205 and 210. The implantable medical device 200 may include a pacemaker or defibrillator or any medical device that performs pacing or defibrillating functions. The implanted medical device 200 (or simply xe2x80x9cpacerxe2x80x9d) also includes a housing or xe2x80x9ccanxe2x80x9d 215 which houses a battery and pacing or defibrillating circuitry (not shown). In the dual chamber pacing arrangement shown, leads 205 and 210 are positioned in the right ventricle and right atrium, respectively. Each lead 205 and 210 includes at least one stimulating electrode for delivery of electrical impulses to excitable myocardial tissue in the appropriate chamber(s) in the right side of the patient""s heart. As shown in FIG. 2, each lead 205 and 210 includes two electrodes. More specifically, lead 210 includes ring electrode 230 and tip electrode 235, and lead 205 includes ring electrode 220 and tip electrode 225. Two, three, and four terminal devices all have been suggested as possible electrode configurations.
A lead configuration with two electrodes is known as a xe2x80x9cbipolar lead.xe2x80x9d Such a configuration typically consists of a pair of wires arranged coaxially and individually insulated. Each of the wires may consist of multiple wire strands wrapped together for redundancy. A circuit consisting of the pacemaker 200 and the heart muscle can be formed by connecting the lead electrodes to different portions of the heart muscle. In a bipolar configuration, electric current impulses generally flow from the ring electrode through the heart muscle to the tip electrode, although current may travel from the tip electrode to the ring electrode in alternative configurations. A lead with one electrode is known as a xe2x80x9cunipolar lead.xe2x80x9d In a unipolar configuration, the pacemaker can 215 functions as an electrode. Current flows from the unipolar lead through the heart tissue, returning to the pacer via the can 215.
In general, a pacing pulse current is formed by the flow of charge carriers in the circuit formed by the lead and tissue. Because the electrode is typically composed of a solid conductive material, while the myocardial tissue consists of liquid electrolyte, the electrode forms an electrode/electrolyte interface through which the charge carriers pass. Accordingly, electron conductivity accounts for charge transfer in the lead circuit and in the solid phase of the electrode interface, while ion conductivity is the primary mechanism responsible for charge flow through the electrolyte interface and tissues.
At the interface layer, pacing pulse charge flows from the solid phase of the electrode interface to the electrolyte phase until the electrochemical potential of the electrode interface balances the electrochemical potential of the electrolyte interface. During such a process, an electric charge layer, known as the Helmholtz layer, forms around the surface of the electrode. While the exact nature of the Helmholtz layer is very complex, it can be generally modeled as an electric circuit using voltage sources, diodes, and/or devices that contribute impedance (which is the ability to impede electric current) to the lead-tissue circuit. Electrical impedance may be generally characterized by the combination of a resistive component, such as a resistor, with a reactive component, such as a capacitor or inductor. One Helmholtz layer model includes a polarization potential (known as the xe2x80x9cHelmholtz voltagexe2x80x9d) in series with the parallel combination of a resistor (known as the xe2x80x9cWarburg resistorxe2x80x9d) and a capacitor (known as the xe2x80x9cHelmholtz capacitorxe2x80x9d). A second Helmholtz layer model has been suggested which consists of an impedance circuit shunted by two zener diodes. The second configuration accounts for the electrical behavior of heart tissue when the interface voltage exceeds several hundred millivolts. A simple yet accurate model of the Helmholtz layer consists of the Warburg resistance in series with a voltage-dependent Helmholtz capacitance, eliminating the need to model the polarization potential.
FIG. 3A illustrates a model of a conventional cardiac stimulator circuit consisting of a pacer 200, heart tissue 250, and bipolar pacer lead 205 terminated by tip electrode 225 and ring electrode 220. Ring electrode 220 and tip electrode 225 couple the pacer 200 to different portions of the heart tissue 250. Alternatively, a model as in FIG. 3B using a unipolar lead 305 would include a single electrode 320 coupled to the heart tissue 250 with the pacer can 215 coupled to the chest tissue, labeled as ground. In the unipolar configuration of FIG. 3B, the pacer 200 sends electric current from the pacer can 215 to a single electrode 320 through the chest and heart tissue 250. Accordingly, the impedance introduced by the combination of chest tissue (FIG. 3B only), bipolar lead 205 or unipolar lead 305, and heart tissue 250 may be collectively modeled by resistor R3 (the Warburg resistor) in series with capacitor C3 (the Helmholtz capacitor).
Such models as shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B are important for delivering xe2x80x9cpacing impedancexe2x80x9d estimates, which help to indicate the condition of the pacer leads as well as to estimate electric charge, current, and energy delivered to the heart tissue. Particularly, deviations that occur over time in the pacing impedance serve to indicate the conditions related to the pacing or defibrillation lead system. Such conditions include electrode micro-dislocation, lead impedance changes, evaluation of electrode suitability for detecting evoked potentials, and methods for detecting changes in the excitable tissue as a function of catecholamine concentration, metabolic changes, and ischemia. In addition, the charge, current, energy, and impedance measurements allow physicians to estimate the longevity of the implanted device. Accordingly, pacing impedance estimates aid physicians in maintaining and optimizing pacemaker operation throughout the life of the device.
Although a purely resistive lead impedance estimate may provide a means for a rough estimate of pacer and battery condition, such an estimate may deviate significantly from the true impedance in some situations, since the physical and electrochemical properties that lead to the Helmholtz layer change with variations in the electric field intensity which develops at the electrode-electrolyte interface. For example, corrosion, electrocatalysis of glucose and amino acids, and hydrogen ion potentiodynamics drastically alter the modeled capacitance, resistance, and polarization of the interface, as do electrode current density and electric field strength. Further, the Helmholtz capacitance varies according to a parameter known as the xe2x80x9cmicrosurface areaxe2x80x9d of the electrode. The microsurface area of the electrode is the total surface area of the electrode material, including microscopic details such as porosity and other microscopic details. Typically, the Helmholtz capacitance equals about 100 microfarads (xcexcF) per square centimeter of microsurface area. In addition, the resistance, capacitance, and polarization voltage of the Helmholtz layer can vary according to the duration and amplitude of the pacing pulse, although these properties are approximately constant for pulse widths of less than 0.5 milliseconds (ms) and pulse amplitudes of less than 0.5 volts (V).
Methods for measuring the resistive component of pacing impedance have been available for some time as part of the information that implantable pacemakers and defibrillators can collect and telemeter. However, such estimates have neglected the reactive impedance component, as modeled by the Helmholtz capacitance, resulting in an incomplete characterization of the pacing impedance. Such omissions produce undesirable impedance estimation errors which may propagate into subsequent calculations of charge, current, and energy delivered to the heart tissue as well as other conditions closely related to the pacing impedance. Impedance-based methods for monitoring the leads and electrodes of implantable cardiac stimulators have been described in a number of patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,750, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,865, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,018 which disclose devices for estimating the resistive lead impedance component.
While measurement of the Helmholtz capacitance has been suggested using alternating current (AC) circuits, such circuits are not practical for use with cardiac stimulation devices, which typically use direct current (DC) pulses for cardiac stimulation. Accordingly, devices using AC methods must operate exclusively of normal pacemaker/defibrillator operation. Therefore, no practical device or method for estimating both the resistive and reactive components of pacer lead impedance has been devised within a cardiac stimulator, and present-day cardiac stimulators must tolerate the inaccuracies introduced by purely resistive impedance estimates, as described above.
For the foregoing reasons, a practical apparatus for measuring both the resistive and capacitive components of the lead impedance, including the Helmholtz layer, would greatly improve the implementation of implanted stimulation devices. Such an apparatus, if devised, should be adapted to measure lead impedance during normal operation of the implanted device without affecting the functionality of the pacing or defibrillating circuit. The resulting device would significantly improve the accuracy of cardiac impedance estimates, resulting in superior optimization and maintenance of implanted devices. Unfortunately, to date, no such device is known that provides these features.
Accordingly, there is provided herein a cardiac stimulator including a pulse generator for delivering current to the heart tissue, an impedance measurement circuit coupled to the pulse generator, and a processor for performing control and calculation functions. Upon receiving control signals from the processor, the pulse generator transmits electric current (known as a pacing pulse) from a charged capacitor into the heart tissue. At the same time, the processor asserts control pulses to the impedance circuit, causing the impedance circuit to sample voltages from the pulse generator. The impedance circuit records the voltage measurements through sample-and-hold units, transmitting the voltages as signals to the processor. Using these voltage measurements, the processor calculates the impedance of the lead/tissue circuit.
The pulse generator includes a tank capacitor for delivering charge to the heart via device leads and a pacing voltage source for charging the tank capacitor through an electronically-controlled charge switch. Just prior to the time that the pacing pulse is to be delivered to the heart tissue, the charge switch is opened. A pacing switch is then closed to allow charge from the tank capacitor to flow through a DC-blocking capacitor into the lead and subsequently the heart. Opposing the flow of this current are the resistance of the pacing switch, the resistive components of the lead and load impedance (i.e., the lead resistance and ionic resistance), the Helmholtz capacitance, and a current-measurement-shunt resistor.
Soon after the leading edge of the pacing pulse, or at time t=(0+), the voltage across the current-measurement-shunt resistor is sampled through a high-impedance buffer and held. Since the DC-blocking and Helmholtz capacitances have not charged appreciably at t=(0+), they behave as short-circuits. The pacing circuit is therefore purely resistive, and the lead and ionic resistance may be calculated by the method of circuit analysis.
Just prior to opening the pacing switch to terminate the pacing pulse, or at time t=(TPWxe2x88x92), the voltage across the current-measurement-shunt resistor is sampled by a high-impedance buffer and held once again to allow the Helmholtz capacitance to be calculated. After the pacing pulse is delivered and before the tank capacitor is recharged, the end voltage of the tank capacitor is sampled through a high-impedance buffer and held. Concurrently with the sampling of the tank capacitor end voltage, the DC-blocking capacitor discharges into the human body by an active discharge switch and a passive-discharge resistor. In a preferred embodiment, the resistive and capacitive components of the lead impedance may be calculated explicitly using the shunt resistor voltage samples from the high-impedance buffers.
In other embodiments, the apparatus estimates the Helmholtz capacitance without knowledge of the voltage across the current-measurement-shunt resistor just prior to the end of the pulse. The voltage across the tank capacitor after the pulse ends, i.e. at t=(TPW+), may be expressed using a formula based on pacing voltage, tank capacitance, DC-blocking capacitance, Helmholtz capacitance, current-measurement-shunt resistance, pacing switch resistance, lead/tissue resistance, and pulse width, all of which are known values except the Helmholtz capacitance and lead/tissue resistance. The tank voltage formula consists of an exponential term multiplied by a constant term and added to an additive term. All three terms include the Helmholtz capacitance as a variable. If the tank capacitor voltage is measured following the pulse and the lead/tissue resistance is calculated using circuit analysis as above, then the formula reduces to an equation involving only one unknown variable, the Helmholtz capacitance.
In an alternative embodiment, a look-up table is created in main memory by using the calculated Warburg resistance combined with known values of the pacing voltage, tank capacitance, DC-blocking capacitance, current-measurement-shunt resistance, pacing switch resistance, and pulse width in the formula along with a series of empirical estimates for the value of the Helmholtz capacitance. The formula produces a distinct tank capacitor voltage calculation for each Helmholtz capacitance estimate. The Helmholtz capacitance estimates along with the calculated tank capacitor voltages are stored into main memory as a look-up table, and the actual, measured tank capacitor voltage is compared with the set of calculated tank capacitor voltages. Searching through the look-up table, the apparatus chooses the Helmholtz capacitance estimate as the empirical estimate which produced a calculated tank capacitor voltage that most closely resembles the measured tank capacitor voltage.
In another embodiment, a single empirical estimate for the Helmholtz capacitance is substituted into the one part of the formula, either into the exponential term or into the additive and constant terms. The remaining term(s) may be reduced algebraically to solve for the unknown Helmholtz capacitance value. If the resulting calculation of the Helmholtz capacitance value does not agree with the originally substituted empirical estimate, then an updated empirical estimate is substituted into the first term(s), and a new Helmholtz capacitance is calculated using the remaining term(s). If the resulting calculation of the Helmholtz capacitance value lies within an acceptable range of the originally substituted empirical estimate, then the measured Helmholtz capacity is determined as the final empirical estimate. Such an approximation is simple to compute using conventional circuitry and can conform to any arbitrary level of accuracy by iterating through the equation with progressively better estimates for the Helmholtz capacitance.
When the Helmholtz capacitance and Warburg resistance have been determined, a plurality of parameters of importance for analyzing and optimizing a pacing system may be calculated, including the current delivered to the cardiac tissue at any instantaneous point in time, the average current delivered to the cardiac tissue over the duration of the pulse, the total charge and the total energy delivered to the cardiac tissue and to the leads, and the Helmholtz potential after pacing polarization.
Thus, the present invention comprises a combination of features and advantages that enable it to substantially advance the art by providing an apparatus for gauging both the resistive and capacitive components of the Helmholtz layer. These and various other characteristics and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention and by referring to the accompanying drawings.